


That Fountain of Youth

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Groaning some more, Jeonghan half shouted. “You three are going nowhere near him. You’ll scare him and give him too much ammunition against me.”“Exactly why we should meet him,” Soonyoung shouted, thrusting up his cup. “A toast. To the bachelor that Yoon Jeonghan was!”





	That Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> boy toy shua and an age gap of 15 years

They gasped. Seungcheol stuck his fist to his mouth. Soonyoung’s eyes were wide enough for once that it looked like his eyes would fall out. Seungkwan’s jaw dropped open, hanging.

“H-ho-how old?”

Jeonghan sighed and buried his face into his face. He hadn’t believed it himself. But fuck if he wasn’t delighted as hell to have him in his life. “20,” he mumbled. “He’s 20.”

“Holy shit,” Soonyoung hissed.

“Cradle robber,” Seungcheol gasped in horror.

“How did you even get one so young?” Seungkwan’s voice was close to a high pitched screech.

“At his job,” Jeonghan continued. “He was working.” Jeonghan groaned once before continuing, “And I flirted. He didn’t call me an old pervert. Shua flirted back and then we went on dates.”

“A boy toy,” Soonyoung declared, “you got yourself a boy toy.”

“No,” Seungkwan argued, “a sugar baby. He’s young and if he’s working he’s probably having a rough time. Is he using you?”

Head shooting up, Jeonghan glared and snapped. “No. Joshua’s quite fine. His family handles his expenses. He works to pay other things. I don’t give him money to spend time with me. He likes spending time with me. There are no strings attached between us.”

He held out his hands. “All right. Sorry. It looks suspicious is all.”

“It’s none of your business even if he was my sugar baby anyhow,” Jeonghan half snarled. “He’s mine.”

“You’re in love with him,” Seungcheol said slowly, as if he figured out a complicated puzzle. “After 35 years of living you fell in love.”

Jeonghan threw himself back into the couch, all but confirming Seungcheol’s words. Thank god they rented a private room. Groaning, he felt like throwing a tantrum but he was too old for that.

“Who is this kid and when can I meet him,” Seungcheol laughed. “I want to meet the person who made Yoon Jeonghan into a lovesick fool.”

Groaning some more, Jeonghan half shouted. “You three are going nowhere near him. You’ll scare him and give him too much ammunition against me.”

“Exactly why we should meet him,” Soonyoung shouted, thrusting up his cup. “A toast. To the bachelor that Yoon Jeonghan was!”

Seungkwan pushed a glass into Jeonghan’s hand.

Tiredly, he lifted it and toasted with his friends. Bye bye bachelorhood.

The rest of the slammed down their drinks. “Dancing time,” Soonyoung said. “We need hot young people like Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan groaned once more. He should’ve whined and begged Joshua to spend the night in with him rather than with his own friends.

* * *

Jeonghan stood against the railing as his friends acted like they were ten years younger, dancing with girls and guys. His eyes scanned the club, snorting as he saw things that were more suited for the bedroom. People had no sense of shame now a days.

He was half way turned before he stopped, his eyes catching a familiar face. “Baby?!” Blinking in the strobe lights, Jeonghan opened his eyes wide. Good god it was Joshua.

His lover was down there, head thrown back laughing away as he danced with someone. Not super close but close. Concentrating, Jeonghan recognized the guy. One of Joshua’s friends.

“Did you say baby?” Seungcheol half yelled into his ear, making Jeonghan jump.

Jeonghan was about to speak but both Soonyoung and Seungkwan latched onto him.

“Is your boy toy in this club?”

God. They looked too excited at the prospect.

Jeonghan was about to deny that Joshua was here but in the corner of his eyes he saw some other dude come up from behind and try to touch. And Joshua clearly wasn’t enjoying his attention.

Thundering down the stairs to the first floor, he grabbed the guy by the shoulder pulling him away, as Joshua was telling the guy to back off.

His eyes lit up. “Hannie!”

Jeonghan pulled him close, wrapping one arm around his waist. “Let’s go. I have a private room. Your friends can come too.” He started to lead Joshua away, holding him as close as he could.

“Josh?!”

Joshua motioned him to follow, leaving him to get their other friends.

“You didn’t tell me you were going clubbing baby,” Jeonghan said, his mouth pressed to Joshua’s ear.

“It was a spontaneous thing,” he replied shrugging. “You didn’t say you were going out to drink either.”

Jeonghan bit back a groan. He heard the underlying frostiness of Joshua’s voice. Joshua had scolded him more than once on moderating his drink intake, citing that he was going to kill his liver. And did he want to leave Joshua so soon? He opened his mouth to apologize but his friends stood by the door to their private room, smirks all over their faces.

“Your lover?”

“The end to your bachelorhood?”

“Your ba—”

“Shut up,” he growled, motioning for one of them to open the door.

“Hannie,” Joshua scolded. “Be nice.”

Their eyes got wider, and their smirks even bigger.

“Yea, Hannie,” Soonyoung teased.

Jeonghan snarled at them. Pushing them aside, he slipped inside with Joshua, closing the door on everyone. For good measure he locked it as well.

“Oi! Yoon Jeonghan!”

“Is it ok to leave them all outside there?” Joshua looked up at Jeonghan.

“Just for a couple of minutes,” Jeonghan said. “Let me look at you. Did he hurt you?” Gently, he ran his hands over Joshua’s body, checking.

“I’m fine,” he said, leaning into Jeonghan’s touch. He turned his face up, kissing Jeonghan on the lips softly. “Thanks for the rescue.”

Jeonghan deepened the kiss, holding Joshua tight, his hands wandering down to Joshua’s ass to cop a feel or two. He had plans to be buried in this ass later tonight. Pulling away, he smiled as Joshua let out a tiny whine. “No problem darling.”

There was some banging on the door, coupled with low level demands to be let in.

“We should let them in now,” he whispered.

 Sighing, Jeonghan pouted but unlocked the door, quickly moving them to one of the couches to watch everyone fall in. He made sure Joshua sat on his lap, Jeonghan wrapping his arms around his waist.

Soonyoung and Seungcheol stumbled, nearly face planting on the floor while Joshua’s friends looked awed at the opulence. College kids rarely spent that much money on a private room. They probably got in thanks to their good looks.

“Wow he’s really young looking,” Seungkwan blurted out as he walked in, making sure not to step on them.

Joshua blushed, turning half of his face into Jeonghan’s neck.

Jeonghan kissed him on the cheek, petting his hip. Time for his friends to meet his young lover. Damn.


End file.
